


fuck la fuck

by KeriYagami2323



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Futanari, One Shot, Yuri, futa-satsuki!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>satsuki is fulfilling that wish with ryuuko</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck la fuck

**Author's Note:**

> please comment I really need to know what you guys think

it was another day in the Hanoji academy when Ryuuko started to walk in the front gate and noticed that she didn't get jumped yet then she sees Satsuki "well your not on your pedestal what's up!" she said in a cocky tone "well Matoi are you really curios on to why I am down here?" she asked in a seductive tone "why I have a feeling you want to touch me" she said crept out "so you are smart *kisses her on lips* very soft lips Mato-Chan" she said with a blush and Ryuuko also blushes "uh...wha-what why did you.." she got shut up by Satsuki with another kiss "I want you from the first day you came in here" she said "but" she was gonna say "but what? you wanted me to didn't you?" she asked her "uh yes" she said getting dark red "well you're gonna be in the called in the office after 3rd bell" she instructed "what no way!" Ryuuko yelled "you want me to spread what just happened?" she told her "ok ok" she finally agreed "now one more thing before I go" she took Ryuuko's hands and made her feel a pointed section "what the fuck?!" she cried "it's a long story" she said "and yes it's big Mato-chan" then walks off leaving Ryuuko standing there in a daze and walks to class and then Mako came out of nowhere and lands right on top of her "hey Ryuuko!" she said "what the hell! get off!!" she yelled "but I want to try something though!" she yelled back "what is it Mako?" she asked starts to slide her fingers in Ryuuko's hole and she turned red bites her lips from moaning out loud "Mako what the hell are you thinking!" she said " I said I wanted to try something "I wonder how does it taste" then Mako starts to lick inside her pussy and love the taste of her inside "Mako make me cum! eat it to the fullest! swallow every last drop of it!!" she told her then slides her tongue in deeper and Ryuuko starts to moan louder then she feels the sensation and stiffens to the feeling "CUMMING!!" she yelled and splatters all over Mako then she started to grind Ryuuko's pussy with hers grinding them together both moaning in ecstasy then started to speed up the pace and both cum out at the same time "Ryuuko you have to do mine too!" pointed to her hole "ok!" she said with enthusiasm then starts to lick Mako's also squeezing her clit in the process and she started to moan with every glide of her tongue and starts to buckle "ah...!!" and she cums out "well Ryuuko how did it feel?" she said while catching her breath "that felt very good" she said "you are tasty Mako-Chan" she said "I will get more but later ok" Ryuuko said "ok" Mako replied back "let go to class" she said and both runs off but Ryuuko had to stop because the feeling of Mako's mouth is making her wet and as she running the feeling spreads make it even wetter than she already was. 

"you've made it Ryuuko!" Satsuki said excitedly "wow you seem excited" Ryuuko replied as she walked in then Kiryuurin walked to her and bent her over " you know why I'm doing this right?" she asked her "yes" she answers back "are you going to give into your desires?" she asked and then Ryuuko started to pull her pants down "show me how big is it!"she said cockily well then" then she started with the bigger hole and thrust in her slowly "are you a virgin Matoi? you are very tight" but Ryuuko was trying not to yell out in pain "well if that's the case" she goes in slowly then she moans as Kiryuurin was going in her Ryuuko's moans of pain to moans of pleasure "that's very big" Ryuuko said aloud "well you are always adventurous" and then Ryuuko feels herself bout to cum "I'm almost there" she said and cum out but Satsuki went even faster "you came out so much." she said then took one hand and messed with her own boobs and feels a sexual high from her own touch then she came out inside of her "wow that felt good " then she takes it out slowly still coming out as she kept going out of her then it stopped when she came out or Ryuuko "ok next hole" she said as Satsuki tried to thrust it in the tighter hole and Ryuuko screams even louder but was wet before Satsuki put it in there "you wet already I didn't do nothing yet" but Ryuuko blushed so red it was redder than hot sauce "were you thinking of our future together?" she asked her "yes and it was a very sexy one that I got wet from thinking just that" she said "well your thinking was right then" she said then she started to go in faster and Ryuuko was moaning out loudly "AH...AH so HUGE!!!" she yells "but you're so tight Ryuuko-Chan" Satsuki said and she blushed when she said it and Ryuuko is biting her lip so hard it starts to bleed "you want to moan that badly?" Satsuki asked "mmh hmm" she moans out "well I'm gonna make you scream my name and make you my slut Matoi!!" she said then thrust in her hard "AH..HAH AHAHAH!!!" she moans even louder "ah oh keep going Satsuki!! keep going!!" she said she goes even faster "I'm almost there!!" she said and Ryuuko came out but Satsuki kept going now very pus is even more sensitive and starts screaming in pleasure then Satsuki came out "one more place to put it" she said then put Ryuuko on her knees and put her cock near her mouth fully erect and forced it in her mouth thrusting hard then Ryuuko started to suck a little faster then Satsuki felt her about to cum pretty quick and made her swallow it all "that was good Ryuuko-chan I will ask again sometime" Satsuki said "ok just between us" Ryuuko agreed "ok tomorrow same thing" she demanded "ok ok I don't care I love you too much to care" Ryuuko said with a blush "I love you too" and kisses each other deeply "are you sure about this?" she asked "yeah I'm sure" (TBC I think)

**Author's Note:**

> Well after careful consideration and seeing how popular this story has gotten so fast I plan to re-edit this like I did sleeping demons soon look forward to it ok :3 Hope you enjoy when it's done


End file.
